Years later
by Lally28
Summary: Basically, this is a realistic epilogue to the show. I feel that if the show did go on then this very well could have happened. Please review-this is my first fanfic and I'd love to do more. I love reviews! Hope you like it… Please leave constructive not mean comments and much appreciated ideas!


Years later, after the Olympics…

Lauren Tanner, after fully recovering from her heart surgery, left gymnastics to fulfil her other childhood dream of making it in the fashion business. She sustains a long-distance relationship with the one man she feels she is not being judged by; the one she encountered in the days when she was transforming from the hot-headed bitch that she had been, to the girl who channelled her passion into things and people whom she loved. She was recently married to Jake, who succeeded in his own sport, and travelled with him when possible; they hoped to have children. When he stood before her, 10 years earlier, as cocky and confident as she was, neither of them were thinking that life would turn out as it did. (Beam- gold)

Her father had given up his hopes of tying the knot with Summer Van Horne; she was happy with Sasha, whom she was not married to, but had a baby boy with. She was still in every aspect a mother to Lauren, as was her son a brother. Who knew that she would be living with a non-Christian man; a mother but not a wife? She had finally realised that she could want things too. God wouldn't punish her for being happy.

Payson Keeler took over coaching at The Rock and worked with the manager, her best friend, Kaylie; she intended to make sure it thrived with girls as determined and focused as she was. And when she came home every evening, she was met with the fun-loving, cheesy attitude of the man that took all the stress away. He was her first love, her first time, and she was sure that he would be her last. She was married and living in bliss with Rigo. Due to her back surgery, her body was not capable of giving birth safely, so they adopted. However, she does not regret a moment; she had finally left space for sacrifice in her life. (Floor-gold, Ind. - bronze)

Her sister, Becca, although excelled in gymnastics as she had, agreed with her parents in accepting the Stamford scholarship. One risk-taker in the Keeler family was enough.

Kelly Parker, after a short-lived continuation of her gymnastics career, finally realised that her time was over. Unlike Payson, who is happy with every single decision in her life, she regrets every moment. She suddenly realised that she had wasted her whole life playing a game of cat and mouse; she had been chasing after someone merely for appreciation, to be accepted. Little did she know that she would never be accepted. She lived a quiet existence, but kept in contact with those who had finally realised that she could be a teammate.

Jordon Randall had never in her life thought that the burdens she held could be deflected or that she could trust someone. So she had never tried. She was the fierce, powerful warrior who stood alone; when all she needed was someone to understand her. In the USATC, that was what she found; she had proved herself wrong. She never thought she could help others either; but time had passed, the world had developed and so had she. She volunteered to help girls who had gone through as much sorrow as she had, or more. However, although she had redeemed that long-lost life that she had thrown away, she never married. Some scars will never heal. (Bars- gold)

Wendy Capshaw was obviously not permitted to participate in 2012. But because of her youth, she succeeded in trials and was able to go to 2016. She did not win any medals. No one sympathized.

Emily Kmetko did not have her baby. She miscarriaged. She did not have "the life she dreamed of" either. Damon left her. She found herself just like the kind of people she detested. Broken, helpless, unsure of what they want.

Kaylie Cruz and Austin Tucker grew together again. No one had ever doubted that they would. They had agreed to stay friends; but everyone (even herself) knew that as long as she saw that arrogant smile, that sweet smile that had turned her world upside-down, she would never ever acknowledge another man in a way that made her want him. Need him. He kept on trying to make it up to her, even when she was his again, because he thought he owed her. She played along- he was adorable when he was apologetic- but secretly she knew that she would never ever stop owing this man. The man who she had classified as a jerk, but who had also taught her the true meaning of life. She had not expected to go from there, through all the ups and downs (and there were many), to here. They had retired from professional gymnastics, at barely 20 years old, because they had enough money to last them for generations. However, Austin worked with the NGO and Kaylie managed The Rock alongside her best friend, Payson, who coached at it. Her parents were happy, not together, but happy. So was she. She didn't need them; not anymore. Not like the time when her life felt like a minefield. One wrong move and it's all over. She's also realised that she doesn't have to be perfect. She still is though; she's Kaylie Cruz. Some things are in your blood. Anyway, she's married (to Austin, of course) and pregnant and rich and one day, the little life inside her, the one that she is accountable for; that little girl will be perfect as well; just this time she'll be even better because she'll have her daddy's eyes. (Vault- gold, Bars- silver, Floor- silver, Beam- bronze, Ind. - gold)

_So in the wise words of Lauren Tanner-_

_LAUREN- "Some go; others come; but in the end, it's just the three of us. Well… Except form Jordon, Wendy, Kelly…_

_PAYSON- "Oh, for God's sake!"_

_KAYLIE- "__Shut up__ and stop rambling, Lau! We're trying to make this dramatic…"_

_LAUREN- "Fine-__be that way__, Comeback Kid and Miss Perfect…"_

_PAYSON- "Don't go there..."_

_LAUREN- "Just watch me- why don't __you__ try narrating our life stories!"_

_KAYLIE- "I wonder why they used to call you Queen of the Beam- should've been Bitch of the Beam!"_

_LAUREN- "You're ones to talk- __Floor Whore__- and don't think I've forgotten the keg stand!"_

_KAYLIE- "I'm a changed person…"_

_LAUREN- "That's what they all say…"_

_KAYLIE- "Says the girl who lost her virginity to my boyfriend!"_

_LAUREN- "__Oh My God!__ You're still on that- it's been over a decade! And BTW, you're basically saying I'm a slut"_

_KAYLIE- "Well, maybe you are!"_

_LAUREN- __GASP!_

_PAYSON- "Oh no- some trio we are…"_

10 yrs later and they've still got it- the fighting spirit that will allow them to survive in the world where the weak are abandoned and the strong flourish. And they've flourished.

(Team gold- USA)


End file.
